Everywhere
by toxicmangacupcake
Summary: Light has done it. He killed L. But when he starts seeing the raven haired detective wherever he goes, he wonders if hes crazy, if he has failed, or if he was feeling something for L. LxLight slight yaoi ideas
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Death of A Friend Lights POV I held the raven haired man in feigned shock as he stared at me with those large, dark eyes. Those strangely beautiful orbs held a look of realization. He knew that he had been right all along. He found it out just as he closed his impossibly dark eyes for the last time. I had to contain myself, for the reality that I had gotten rid of the great detective L was almost too much excitement for me to take.

I had done it. I killed him. He was finally out of the way. Nobody would find out that I am really Kira! This moment was almost too perfect, except for the slight pain in my own chest.

'Did that shinigami double cross me? Am I dying too'

The tear in my eye said otherwise. The pain I felt was a pang of regret. I was actually sad that L was gone. He was my enemy, but also my friend. I grew to look forward to coming to work with him. His odd mannerisms, his messy hair and clothes, his deep sultry voice. And now he was gone. The sorrow mixed with my joy to form a confusing mess in my heart.

'Why should I feel so bad? I got rid of him and thats what counts'

But a little voice in my head argued that he was also one of my only true friends. He was the only one who was a match for my intelligence, if not smarter. I loved the way he put nothing else before his job. I complained about his sweet consumption but I secretly imagine that it made him a sweeter person. His dark spikey hair made an elegant halo around his pale angelic face and.

'What am I thinking? He's a bump on the road. You crossed him. Don't even think about that inferior fool like that.'

3 days later

It was L's funeral. Closed casket. I stood above the open grave and glanced down on the sleek black box at the bottom. My eyes filled once more with tears that were nowhere near being forced. I dropped a single white rose onto L's casket and bowed my head, secretly smiling to myself.

I sat through the words from some of the people L and I worked with, and tryed not to roll my eyes as Matsuda burst into hysterical hole in the ground was then filled, and as I turned to leave, something caught my eye.

I saw a slouched figure standing in the far off trees. The person was staring intently at me, with what looked like his hand at his mouth. The posture was just too familiar.

'L'

I ran quickly towards L, wondering if I was crazy or just filled with regret. I got close enough that I could see his hair, black as night, and the loose white long sleeve shirt hanging on his thin graceful frame.

Then he was gone. I turned and looked around hoping to see him. Had I failed? How can he be alive? Am I imagining things? I must be.

He was dead. I knew he was. Some weak part of me must have just missed the detective, thus causing me to picturing that he was really there. But that weak part... What did it really miss L for? Was he a friend? Or was he more to me......


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: More Than This? "He wasn't there Light. You're seeing things. You killed him, he's dead, and he's never coming back," I muttered to myself.

My heart fell at the last words. He's never coming back... My best friend is not ever gonna come back.

"He's not my friend. He's my enemy."

He was also the only reason for staying on the Kira Case. My case. Even when I realized I wasn't making them any less suspicious by being there, I stayed. So I could be with him. He never ceased to amaze me. He had quickly become my best friend.

But was he just a friend? Would my heart feel so heavy over a simple friend? Was it possible that I..... Loved L?

"DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!"

But something inside made me think I was right. If L were here, he would say that there was an 89% chance that Light has a crush on L, and a 100% chance he needed another piece of cake...

I smirked at that thought and pictured my strange friend crouched in his striped chair, and that tiny fork in his fingers. A ring of creamy white icing around his pale lips, and a moist pink tongue darting out to lick it away.

Then a scene unfolded

I walked over to the sugar coated detective and brought myself close to him. And I slowly licked away a dab of the cake from his cheek.

"What are you doing Raito-kun?" He mumbles in his deep monotone.

"Something I've wanted to do for a while now."

And I brought my lips to his.

"NO!"

I shook away those thoughts, grabbed my coat, and walked through the door. A walk would clear my head. Thats all I need is to take a walk. I strolled along the sidewalk in town, going nowhere in particular. I passed the cafe that L and I went to once. I almost passed it without another thought when I noticed someone staring at me through a window.

And those big midnight black eyes struck a chord in my heart.

"It can't be..."

As quickly as my long legs would take me, I bolted into the to the empty booth were L had been. He couldn't have gotten far... I looked to the exit and saw nobody was there. I ran to the bathrooms and checked the stalls, waiting until the people who occupied one or two came out. I briefly wondered if I should check the lady's restroom, but decided against it.

"You were seeing things again."

I walked out of the restroom in time to see a lithe person with a shock of black hair walk out the front door and onto the street.  
I followed quickly and ran into a crowd. My eyes darted around crazily, searching for the elder man. He must be here. I SAW HIM DAMNIT! He was right there.

And out of nowhere, a voice, as smooth as the chocolate consumed by the mouth it came from, whispered in my ear. Chills shot up my spine as the familiar voice uttered in a quiet whisper

"Either you are Kira, or you love me."

I turned around as quickly as possible, but there were no faces I recognized.

"I heard him.... Didn't I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I havent published in a long time!

Chapter 3 Kiss Me Deadly: Lights POV L was pinning me down. His bony hips were pressed against mine and his grip was firm around my wrists, which were abave my head.

"L, wha- what are you doing," I cried out.

"I'm doing what you want me to do Raito-kun," he purred in response.

With that, he pressed his hips harder onto mine. I gasped in shock and a slight touch of pleasure, for, you see, he was pressing on a rather sensitive area. It felt so wrong, but I couldn't stop a moan from escaping my lips.

"Light likes this? Good. I'm glad you are enjoying yourself," his voice slipping from his pale lips. "Kiss me, Raito. You know you want to."

I closed my eyes and focused on the heat coming from his body, the feeling of his slender yet strong hands on my wrists.

Then he kissed my neck.

My eyelids fluttered softly and I let another moan past my lips. L chuckled.

"You have a cute moan Raito. you really do."

I felt myself turn red and get warm. Thats when he leaned in, and brought our lips together.

And I woke up with a start and a stiff feeling in my nether regions.

I press a pillow on my groin and groan in confusion. Why? Why would I have a dream like that? I look down and groan again. its gonna be hard getting back to sleep now...


End file.
